


Beautiful Wedding: Hawaiian Style:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Love Story Of Steve McGarrett and Lori Weston: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Attraction, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Engaged Couple, Engagement, Erotic, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, First Meetings, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, General, Honeymoon, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1441690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Steve's & Lori's Wedding has come, & they are sharing it with their ohana, They are also nervous about how the big day will turn out, Will it be okay?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be an interesting one!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is the second in my "Steve & Lori" series, Please read the first one & enjoy!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue:

*Summary: Steve's & Lori's Wedding has come, & they are sharing it with their ohana, They are also nervous about how the big day will turn out, Will it be okay?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be an interesting one!!!*

 

 

 

*Author's Note: This is the second in my "Steve & Lori" series, Please read the first one & enjoy!!!*

 

 

Steve & Lori decided to go camping for their weekend off, & Steve also was planning proposing to his love, making sure that this was the weekend that she would never forget, He loves her so much, & would die for her, & sacrifice his own happiness for her. He smiled sideways at her, as they made their way to their destination.

 

When they got there, they got camp all set up, plus Lori had a mischief look on her face, & suggested that they go skinny dipping, Steve nodded, & in perfect unison, they removed all their clothes, & enjoy the warmth of the lake in front of him, "This is the perfect way to start a weekend", Steve thought to himself, as they enjoy themselves, & steal chances for kisses here & there.

 

They had so much activities planned, & they want to make the best of the time that they have, Plus, it didn't matter what they did, as long as they were together, Steve thought a hike to the Old Pictograph Caves is a perfect spot, so he can propose to Lori, & find out her answer once & for all.

 

They did their hike the next morning, & stopped to rest when they reached the top, & Steve thought it was now or never, he held Lori's hand, which got her attention, he took the ring box out of his shorts, & opened it, showing her the ring, she gasped at it's beauty. He got down on one knee, & said, "Lori, I knew that I loved you from the first time we met in the Locker Room in HQ....", Which made her blush in response, & he found it cute. He continued with, "It took a near fatal gunshot wound to make me realize that I don't ever want to lose you, so make me the happiest person, & marry me, please say "yes", & spend the rest of your life with me", he looked at her hopefully.

 

Lori was choked up by her emotions that are threatening to show, she couldn't even speak, so she shook her head "yes", & Steve smiled at that, they kissed & hugged, he swung her around bringing out laughter from her, & they got back to their site, & spent the rest of their time making hot, & passionate love til they fell asleep in each others' arms.


	2. Part One:

Lori Weston woke up & smiled as she found herself next to Steve in their bed, she was feeling really good, & couldn't believe that she is marrying one of Hawaii's hot guys, & she is the envy of all the women of the island. She thought back to when she & Steve first encounter each other in the shower, after she rescued him & the team, They were formally introducing themselves to each other, & she blushed when she thought about it.

 

_Flashback_

_Lori Weston was new at Five-O at the time, she went for a quick run, showered, & went into, what she thought was the Women's Locker Room, to change, she was just clipping on her badge, & did not hear a shower run or stop, when she heard a throat being cleared, she turned & blushed at the sight of a gorgeous, dripping, hunky man in nothing but a towel. She immediately went back to stare him straight in the eyes._

_"Am I in the wrong place or you ?", she asked with a smile._

 

_Steve McGarrett could not believe his luck, by finding the most beautiful woman in front of him, He found his voice, "You are, This is the Men's Locker Room", she smiled & said, "Sorry, I thought this was the Women's, & this locker was unassigned", Steve said, "It's on the other side", she nodded, & collected her things in a tote bag, she turned, & said, "Hi, I am Agent Lori Weston, I am the new profiler that you requested", she said as she stuck a hand out towards him._

_"I...", Steve began to say, & almost lost his towel, & they both laughed, He gripped it tightly, & gave his opposite hand to her to shake, "I am Commander Steve McGarrett, Welcome to Five-O", & Lori said smiling, "Thank You", & left the room, & him, He took a couple of minutes to compose himself, & let out a shaky breath, & said to himself, **"Oh, Boy, If she stays here, I will be dead in a week"** , He composed himself, & went to his locker to change._

_End of Flashback_


	3. Part Two:

Lori was brought out of her thoughts by a pair of the most beautiful blue eyes that she ever seen, staring at her & into her soul.

 

Steve looks at his lover drowsily, & smiles, he considers himself a very lucky person, that this beautiful creature that entered his life, is about to become his wife, He is awe when he sees her in action, or doing something that she loves. He is staring at her cause she is very beautiful, She smiled at him, when she caught him staring at her, she slyly climbs on top of him, grinds herself into him, which earns a soft moan in response from him, she straddles him, & leans down to whisper this huskily into his ear.

 

"Do you realize how sexy you look right now, _**Commander**_ ?", Lori whispered huskily  & Sreve was full awake now, he shook his head "no", "Well, You are absoultely are, I don't think that I can name another man that is sexier than you", Steve said in a challenging tone, " Why don't you show me ?" & Lori said with a wolfish grin, "Gladly", & proceeds to show Steve exactly how she feels about him. Steve knows that he is in deep shit, when Lori gets hot & bothered like this.

 

She began to work on his lips, neck, & down to his taunt nipples, she flicked, & licked each of them with her tongue, & bit each of them, It felt like a bolt of electricity enters him, & he arched his head back in the heat of passion. He moaned out, "Oh, Lori, More" & she did just that. She pressed gentle kisses to his abs, & licked as she went, Steve was squirming, & also was turning into putty in her hands. She let a hand travel down his boxers, & lightly teased him, which got him moaning again, He suddenly blushed, as she pulled his boxers down slowly, like she was unwrapping a Christmas present.

 

When he was unveiled, wearing nothing but a smile, she said wolfishly, "My, oh, my, _**Commander**_ , Is that for me ?", impressed with his girth, & licked a wet stripe upside from the base to the tip. Steve grew more redder, & Lori said soothingly, "Hey, _**Babe**_ , This is just a bonus of why you are so sexy", she continued to lightly tease him, & she stopped, which made Steve moan at the loss, "You must be hurting, Babe, Let me take care of that for you", Without warning, she took him into his mouth, He howled as she used her skills, of sucking, licking, & teasing him, she kept it up til she drove him over the edge.

 

Steve was moaning & groaning at what Lori was doing, & she was obviously enjoying the torture that she was putting him through, He said breathlessly, "Lori....please ?", & she decided to take mercy on him, & sucked him til he reaches orgasm. "Ohhhhh, Ohhhhh, My God", he moaned out softly, & then he came in Lori's mouth, she swallowed his release, & did it with relish, He was seeing stars by the time, she let him go. Once he composed himself, He saw that confident smirk, & pounced on her so he can have his payback for what she did.

 

He started by attacking her neck with kisses, nips, & licks, he moved down to her breasts, & had his fun with them, & he worshiped her stomach, & lightly bit her inner & outer thighs, & he tongued her pleasure center. "Shit, Steve", Lori cursed breathlessly & then he entered her gently, & began to thrust in a rhythm, she was a sobbing mess, asking for more, calling his name, & he flipped her on to her stomach, & tongued the sweet entrance to her ass, & thrusted into her from there, while he is teasing her nipples.

 

They were battling for dominance, & matching each other in the rhythm that they were creating, & they yelled out the other's name as they orgasmed, they were totally spent, as they fell on to the bed, holding each other. They composed themselves, & Lori asks huskily, "How about a shower together, _**Commander**_ ?", Steve nodded, "yes",  & they walked hand in hand into the bathroom.

 

They made passionate love in the shower, & they were spent from that too, They took the time to dry the other off, & they changed into some comfortable clothing, Lori announced that everyone is coming over for breakfast, Steve was fine with it, He actually missed seeing them since he & Lori got engaged. They walked hand & hand to prepare the wonderful meal that they had planned out the day before.


	4. Part Three:

The Gang were on their way to the McGarrett Household in the Williams's Family Van, Grace was talking to Chin-Ho & Malia Kelly, updating them on what she did in school, she laughed at a story that Chin told about himself, when he was her age, & in school. It was music to Danny & Kono Kalakaua-Williams's ears, They were worried about her for awhile, after her kidnapping ordeal with Rick Peterson, Danny's Vengeful Ex-Partner, & Training Officer.

 

"I never thought I would ever hear that sound again", Danny said as he smiled at the interaction between his daughter, & the Kellys, He would have nightmares of Grace never laugh again or smile, but he can put those awful thoughts to rest. "Me too, Baby, Me too", Kono said as they shared a quick kiss, Danny smiled at his friend as he looked at him in the rear view mirror, & mouthed, "Thanks", Chin winked at him, & nodded in response. Joe & Max drove by, & they honked their horn at them.

 

They made on time for the breakfast, & they greeted each other, & when Steve & Lori came out, they made a fuss over them, Lori told them that breakfast was Ready, they went straight for the deck, where everything is set up. They talked about the arrangements, & Steve & Lori want a simple beach ceremony, Malia & Kono promised that they would help, Danny & Chin were both Best Men, & Ushers, While Kono is Maid of Honor, & Malia is Matron of Honor, Grace is gonna be their Flower Girl, Joe looked hurt, & Steve & Lori nodded to each other, "Joe ?, I want to ask you something, Would you be willing to give me away at our wedding ?", everyone gasped & was shocked, Joe looked at Steve, who just smiled, & nodded. Joe took Lori's hand, & kissed it, "It would be an honor", he said They had a wonderful celebration, before they started the day.

 

Kono, Malia, & Lori found the perfect dresses for the wedding, & it went perfectly with Lori's color scheme of pink & white, Kono said, "You will knock Steve off of his feet, when he sees you in this sexy little number", when Lori came out & modeled it for them, Malia said in agreement, "Forget his feet, He won't be able to speak, cause he won't be able to form words, when he sees you", Lori pays for the dresses & found one for Grace, & they are getting matching flowers for their hair. Lori hopes that Steve found boardshorts in black, & a white shirt to match it, cause even if it's not a church wedding, she still wants the feel of one.

 

Steve & the guys found boardshorts that they want, & white cotton button down shirts to match, They were satisfied that they will be good for the ceremony, & Steve felt so proud that he is having his "boys" with him on his wedding day, He knew that he is the luckiest man on the face of the Earth. Once the day was over, They all went to take care of personal business.

 

Lori & the girls got matching bikinis to go with their dresses, & she got a special little treat for Steve, A Lacy Lingerie bra & panties set, she wants to make this honeymoon the best possible for him, cause he always puts her needs first, instead of his. "McGarrett, Look out, Cause you don't know what's gonna hit you", She quickly put her purchases away, as she hears Steve come through the front door.

 

"Hey there, Goodlooking, How about a date with me tonight ?", Steve whispered huskily in her ear, & nips at it. She shivers in anticipation, she simply nods in response, "Baby, We can have dessert afterwards", he added like it is an incentive. She said hopefully, "Skinny Dipping ?", The Navy Seal said chuckling, "Whatever you want, Babe", They went to carry out their plans.

 

The day of the wedding finally arrived, & the Bride & Groom were on pins & needles a little bit, but with their ohana in their corner, they knew that they could get through anything, & they felt better to get ready for the ceremony. The couple can't wait til they are announced husband & wife, That would get them through the day of chaos, & love.


	5. Part Four: Last Part & Epilogue:

Lori was trying to calm herself, cause she feels flustered, & that is not good at a wedding. Kono & Malia noticed it, & they could totally relate to those feelings, & they saw her shakily put on her makeup, & decided that was that, They helped her with her makeup, & tried to give her advice at the same time, They don't want this day ruined for the happy couple.

 

"You are ok, Sistah ?", Kono asked as she was applying blush to her cheeks, & Malia told the beautiful bride to close her eyes, so she added eyeliner & eyeshadow, Lori took a deep breath, & said, "I am nervous, what if I screw this up ?", Kono said confidently, "You won't, You love Steve & would die if he's hurt or sad", Lori nodded & Malia said, "Yeah, You guys are perfect for each other", they finished up & got in her outfit & get her put together. Grace came in & got her ready, Then Kono & Malia got themselves ready, & they slowly went downstairs, & waited on lanai, so Lori wouldn't be discovered by Steve. Grace said, "Aunt Lori, I am glad that you are officially my aunt after today, & you look so pretty", Lori smiled as she held back the tears that were threatening to fall, she said, "Thanks, Baby Girl", & they all remained silent for the rest of the time, & waited for their cue.

 

Steve & the guys were getting ready, & Joe went to him, & said, "Son, I have something for you, This is my lucky bracelet, your father gave it to me after we made it out of the camps, It was a lucky charm, & I thought it could serve you well today", Steve couldn't speak, as he clipped in on, "Thanks, Joe", & Joe nodded & smiled, They composed themselves! & headed down to the beach.

 

The music started, & the girls made their way down, & Steve was taken back on beautiful Lori looks, & he was breathless at the sight of her coming to him, & the ceremony was under way. Steve did his vows, & slipped her ring on, that Danny gave him, & said with tears in his eyes, "I pledge my love to you now & forever", & composed himself as he listens to Lori do her vows.

 

There was not a dry eye in the house by the time Lori is done reciting her vows, & she said equally emotional as Steve, "I pledge my love to you now & forever", she composed herself, & the couple held hands, as the Minister declares them husband & wife. They shared a hot kiss in front of their friends & family, who were whistling, & whooping in response, It was a beautiful day.

 

The Party was a success, & everyone was having a great time, The girls got out their dresses, showing off their bikinis, & the boys shed their shirts, & they went into the ocean, & having fun with each other, Max is taking beautiful pictures, as the guests were joining the Wedding Party, It was early evening by the time the guests left. The Wedding Party changed, & relaxed & enjoyed having the night to themselves, & fell asleep.

 

Steve & Lori were lovingly sent off to their honeymoon by their ohana, & the night was hot & the heat is rising, but it's not by the temperature, It's the looks that the couple are giving each other, they were by the window, & the moonlight was illuminating them, they moved together as one, shedding the other of their clothing. They were panting as they were worshipping the other's body, & they hit the bed. Their need & desire was quenched, they were grunting, moaning, & groaning. They were feeling the love that the other has, & they were spent, "Shit, Steve" "Fuck, Lori, I know" & they held each other. "I love you, Mrs. McGarrett", Steve declared sleepily with a smile on his face, Lori said, "I love you too, Mr. McGarrett", & smiled as her new husband pulled her close to him, & they fell into a peaceful slumber on that hot night.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
